


10 coisas que eu… provavelmente odeio em você

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 10 Things, Best Friends, Comedy, Friendship, Implied Slash, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Hermann não podia acreditar naquilo, ele seria realmente obrigado a trabalhar no mesmo espaço físico que Newton Geiszler.





	10 coisas que eu… provavelmente odeio em você

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
>  
> 
> Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.  
> Postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 20/outubro/2017.  
> Fanfict ganhadora do primeiro lugar no Concurso NFF Out./2017: Enemies-to-Lovers do Fórum Need For Fic.
> 
> Palavras em alemão traduzidas nas notas finais.

Hermann não podia acreditar naquilo, ele seria realmente obrigado a trabalhar no mesmo espaço físico que Newton Geiszler.  
Mas o Marechal Pentecostes tinha sido firme, e Herc Hansen tinha mesmo lhe desejado boa sorte, além disso, parecia que o mundo precisava dos dois desesperadamente, aquele seria o ambiente de trabalho mais tumultuoso que teria, ele estava mesmo preparando uma lista para entregar ao marechal depois que salvassem o mundo.

 

1- A maldita música tremendamente alta e rock'n roll.

— O que em nome de deus deveria ser isso? - Hermann perguntou assim que cruzou a porta do laboratório.  
— Música, não é óbvio? - Newton rebateu imediatamente.

Os acordes de God Save The Queen dos Sex Pistols ressoavam pelas paredes metálicas do laboratório enquanto Newton o olhava com as luvas até os cotovelos cheias daquele tom azul kaiju que Hermann odiava.

— Isso é um atentado a boa música! Desligue logo, Dr. Geiszler! - Mandou mancando pelo laboratório.  
— Você consegue se ouvir?? Isso é um clássico Hermann!  
— Desligue, não consigo pensar com todo esse barulho! - Gritou sobre a música que aumentava cada vez mais — Newton!! - Gritou batendo com a bengala no chão.  
— Não estou te ouvindo Herms! - Rebateu num tom mais alto que a música.

Hermann abriu uma gaveta de sua mesa e retirou um formulário de reclamação de lá, já previamente preenchido com os dados de seu parceiro de laboratório, acrescentando perturbação da paz ao campo de reclamação antes de mancar para fora da sala.  
Quando ele volta os acordes de Bohemian Rhapsody estão vários decibéis mais altos que o aceitável, mas ele não diz nada, é Bohemian Rhapsody afinal.

 

2 - As entranhas e pedaços de kaiju no laboratório.

Era a terceira vez naquele dia.

— Não vou tolerar tripas das suas aberrações se espalhando pelos meus cálculos Geiszler! - Hermann reclamou mais uma vez naquele dia.  
— Hermann, tenho que aguardar esses testes porque não vai jantar antes que eu jogue mais algumas tripas? - Ameaçou sorrindo para ele de modo irônico.

Quando Hermann voltou no dia seguinte havia uma linha de fita amarela bem no meio do laboratório, milimetricamente colocada, as coisas dele e de Newton haviam sido movidas apenas alguns centímetros, o suficiente para um corredor acima da linha.

— O que achou Herms? - Newton perguntou perto da hora do almoço.  
— Você está atrasado, sua tendência a dormir demais está atrapalhando toda a programação do Shatterdome! - Reclamou antes mesmo dele entrar.  
— Eu durmo o suficiente para gerenciar meus projetos Hermann! - Rebateu no mesmo tom.

Fez questão de jogar algumas entranhas no limite da marcação, só para ver Hermann apertar os dedos na bengala até deixar os nódulos brancos.

 

3 - As músicas cantadas desafinadamente. 

É por volta de terceira vez em que acontece que ele percebe.  
Depois de suas várias reclamações sobre o som altíssimo que Newton insistia em ouvir, o aparelho havia sido removido, e Newton havia passado a ouvir suas músicas gritantes num ipod, o que reduzia em muito o ruído.  
Mas Hermann estava reparando agora, que quando ele estava muito agitado, costumava cantar o que estava ouvindo numa voz incrivelmente desafinada.

— Você tem certeza que sua mãe canta óperas? - Hermann perguntou depois da quinta canção.  
— Alguém já lhe disse que você é um bom matemático porque seu pai está supervisionando aquela porcaria de muro? - Rebateu com uma velocidade assombrosa.

Hermann permaneceu em silêncio, e se voltou para o quadro negro apenas alguns segundos depois.

— Eu realmente não quis dizer isso, foi sua culpa pra começar - Newton disse em tom de desculpas, colocando seus fones de ouvido e promovendo o maior assassinato de músicas que Hermman já havia escutado na vida momentos depois.

 

4 - A maneira como seu título é sempre deixado de lado como as bandejas da cozinha. 

— Hermann, quer ir almoçar? - Newton perguntou depois que já passava do horário.

Ele assentiu e saíram debatendo sobre os códigos do programa Jaeger na sucata que Gipsy Danger havia se tornado.

— Hermann, você gosta de Kartoffelsalat¹? Porque parece que eles tem um pouco.  
— Me chame de Dr. Gottlieb - Reclamou num tom baixo.  
— Herms, somos parceiros de laboratório!  
— Eu não esqueci desse infortúnio nem por um segundo Dr. Geiszler! - Ele afirmou passando a se servir do prato.

Depois disso Newton não o convida mais para as refeições a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário, mas cada vez mais bandejas recheadas de comidas alemãs apareciam inexplicavelmente em sua mesa e até em seu quarto quando ele já não sabia mais há quantas horas estava trabalhando sem uma pausa.  
Newton nunca estava por perto.

 

5 - A maneira como ele grita em alemão quando estão discutindo.

— Das ist keine wirkliche Wissenschaft! - Newton gritou do seu lado do laboratório, acenando com um pedaço de kaiju que espalhava tinta para todos os lados.  
— Mathe ist eine reine Wissenschaft Newton! Dissecar essas criaturas não leva a nada senão perda de recursos!  
— Seus números não dizem nada, seu esquisito!   
— E o que me importa isso vindo de um tiete² de kaiju? - Rebateu do alto da escada.

Todos que estiveram mais do que uma semana no mesmo Shatterdome em que Geiszler e Gottlieb sabiam o que acontecia quando as vozes se elevavam, principalmente quando se elevavam em alemão.

— Kaijus sind die faszinierendsten Kreaturen seit den Dinosauriern! - Newton gritou jogando mais sangue para todos os lados.  
— Was für dich ist ein Äquivalent zu Godzilla, deiner kindischen Kreatur!— Gritou descendo da escada.

E depois que se empolgavam todos tinham dúvidas se eles mesmos se entendiam, talvez fossem apenas preliminares masoquistas.

 

6 - A forma como os olhos dele o seguem por todo o laboratório o tempo todo.

Geralmente ele não notava Newton o olhando durante o trabalho, mas ele costumava fazer muito isso nos dias silenciosos, ele não sabia qual era a rotina, mas eles existiam com cada vez mais frequência conforme os anos iam passando.  
Esse parecia ser um desses dias, não havia amostras nem sangue de kaiju em nenhum lugar que olhasse, e Newton parecia extremamente entretido por um modelo antigo da conexão entre os rangers dos Jaegers, a deriva.  
A cada vez que se deslocava entre a escada e a mesa seu quadril enviava fisgadas de dor que faziam suas mãos tremerem, mas ele já estava acostumado, estava frio e isso complicava mais as coisas, e ainda por cima havia esquecido seu casaco no quarto.  
Foi depois do almoço que havia pulado, que notou o casaco pendurado em uma cadeira.  
Havia estado o tempo todo lá sem que ele notasse? Vestiu a peça com um gemido agradecido, e ao se virar pegou o olhar de Newton sobre ele.

— Algum problema? - Perguntou curioso.

Não haviam entrado em brigas antagônicas nos últimos dias e não queria ser ele a quebrar aquela santa calmaria.

— Nada, porque não faz uma pausa Hermann, você não parece bem - Ele sugeriu sem desviar os olhos do modelo.  
— Estou perfeitamente bem Dr. Geiszler - Rebateu voltando a subir na escada.  
— Minha bunda se estiver! - Ele resmungou em voz baixa.

Hermann ouviu, mas resolveu ignorar para o bem da mente, já bastava o quadril, não queria uma dor de cabeça para acompanhar.  
Foi um pouco antes da hora do jantar que ele notou.  
Havia uma bandeja com comida e analgésicos potentes sobre sua mesa.  
Newton continuava sentado na mesma posição que havia ficado o dia todo, Hermann nem mesmo havia percebido que ele tinha saído, mas sentia os olhos queimando em sua nuca enquanto andava.

— Danke - Murmurou agarrando os comprimidos e comendo rapidamente.

Ele finge não notar o sorriso satisfeito do outro e os olhos que continuam perseguindo.

 

7 - As tatuagens que cobrem seus braços e só deus sabe o que mais. 

Não é que ele odiasse as tatuagens, ele sabia que aqueles afetados mais profundamente pelos kaijus tinham tendências a zombar de Newton e o repelir.

— Você é doente.

Era o que ele havia escutado um dos técnicos dizer a Newton quando saia dos banheiros.  
Ele esperava que o homem rompesse numa torrente de insultos como eles gostavam de fazer um ao outro, mas não foi o que aconteceu, e ele notou que se pudesse evitar Newton nunca rebatia esses comentários, mas se era Hermann se transformava em discussões épicas.

— Onde você vai enfiar os próximos? - Hermann perguntou num dia agitado — Existe alguma pele limpa em você Geiszler? 

Newton empurrou os óculos pelo nariz e sorriu de modo malicioso.

— Você quer ver até onde elas vão Herms? Eu posso te mostrar agora mesmo - Disse puxando a barra da camisa pra fora.  
— Eu não desejo ver nada desses desenhos hediondos - Rebateu virando as costas.

Mas ele acaba vendo de qualquer maneira, um vislumbre da pele do pescoço, o levantar da camisa mostrando redemoinhos de cor nas costas, e as muitas insinuações dele de que não havia pele limpa debaixo das roupas.  
Não é que ele queira ver, mas a insinuação é um ótimo combustível para a imaginação, e Hermann não pode ter Newton Geiszler em sua mente o tempo todo.

 

8 - A gravata preta que de tão fina nem mesmo é uma peça de vestuário. 

— Você não está vestido adequadamente - Hermann reclamou assim que entrou no laboratório.

Iriam ter uma inspeção oficial naquele dia, o chão estava impecavelmente limpo, as amostras guardadas e as anotações separadas por cores nas mesas, mas Newton não desistia de usar aquele tipo de roupa.  
As calças pretas de couro coladas ao corpo, a camisa branca um pouco esticada sobre o peito, a jaqueta de couro preta e aquele arremedo de pano pendurado no pescoço que não poderia ser chamado de gravata nunca.

— Não vou me vestir como um velho - Newton rebateu afrouxando o nó daquele atentado a vestimenta.

Hermann vestia calças de brim marrom escuro, sapatos sociais do mesmo tom e uma camisa de mangas bege coberta por um colete bordado.

— Isso nem pode ser chamado de gravata Newton! - Ele reclama pegando o pano entre os dedos longos.

Newton parecia reluzir em muitos tons de vermelho enquanto ele tinha o pano em mãos, e Hermann culpava o tempo no laboratório por saber que seu colega estava pensando em alguma perversão sexual.

Depois do ocorrido Newton havia se certificado de ter uma coleção extensa de cores e estampas diferentes para aquela pequena tira de pano, e Hermann realmente não sorriu da primeira vez em que notou.

 

9 - A maneira como ele se cala quando é surpreendido. 

— Nós ganhamos!!! Nós vencemos! - Newton gritava no LOCCENT³ como um maníaco.

Seus gritos se mesclavam aos dos outros com facilidade, mas estava eufórico demais para notar que a voz de Hermann não fazia parte da comemoração, ele se virou para ele ainda sorrindo.  
Os lábios de Hermann estavam sobre os dele antes que pudesse pensar, e se calou imediatamente, seus rosto se tingindo de vermelho e os olhos arregalados por debaixo das lentes semi destruídas.

— Esse tempo todo isso era tudo que eu realmente tinha que fazer pra você calar a boca! - Hermann comentou parecendo deliciado — O gato comeu sua língua Dr. Geizler? - Perguntou sorrindo de maneira franca pra ele.

Newton não estava pronto pra falar, duvidava mesmo que ele voltaria a abrir a boca algum dia para algo que não fosse beijar Hermann Gottlieb.  
Ele respirou fundo enquanto o pegava pela mão.  
Eles não só continuaram em silêncio como conseguiram passar despercebidos por todos do Shatterdome enquanto andavam de mãos dadas até o quarto de Hermann.

 

10 - A forma como ele sabe praguejar em alemão e inglês infinitamente.

— Ohh God! Puta que pariu Hermann! - Newton grita enquanto se empurra junto com ele.

A cama de Hermann era um pouco mais macia que a dele, revestida por cobertores fofos e alguns travesseiros para o apoio dos quadris.  
E Newton estava sendo empurrado contra eles enquanto Hermann se empurrava contra seus quadris.

— Você precisa me ajudar aqui - Hermann murmurou pra ele enquanto tentava tirar suas roupas.  
— Porque você usa tantas camadas de tecido, dicke Eier haben! - Newton praguejava enquanto suas mãos puxavam o colete.

Newton conseguiu tirar o colete, e depois a blusa e puxava as calças com pressa.  
Nesse meio tempo Hermann havia aberto os botões de sua camisa branca e olhava para as muitas tatuagens que cobriam seu peito.

— Eu posso manter a camisa se você quiser - Ele propôs de maneira quase tímida.

Hermann manteve o arremedo de gravata, e deslizou a camisa para longe do corpo marcado enquanto passava a contornar os desenhos.  
Achava que a pele colorida seria áspera contra seus dedos ressecados pelo giz, mas não era, ela parecia ser ainda mais suave.

— Eu gosto delas - Hermann murmurou deslizando os lábios finos contra o pescoço e descendo para os ombros — Eu sempre quis tocar - Confessou encabulado.

Newton sorria maravilhado, puxando Hermann para manter sua boca cheia de beijos famintos.

— Eu queria arrancar suas roupas há anos, ein geiles Hermann! - Ele confessou deslizando as mãos pelas costas dele.

Hermann apenas parecia ser extremamente magro, ele era, é claro que era mas também haviam músculos macios debaixo da pele clara.

— Eu odeio essas calças - Hermann reclamou enquanto tentava puxá-las pelas coxas grossas dele.  
— Você me ama nelas, já te peguei olhando várias vezes Herms! - Afirmou sorrindo convencido.

Hermann enterrou as unhas curtas nas coxas dele, fazendo Newton quase saltar gemendo.

— Santo Cristo, eu quero que você me foda Hermann! Eu preciso disso! - Gritou contra o pescoço dele, mordendo a carne com luxúria.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando os ânimos se acalmaram um pouco, dois dias depois o novo Marechal entrou no laboratório cautelosamente, não haviam gritos, nem palavras faladas em alemão e música estridente ecoando.

— Por favor, digam que vocês não se mataram! - A voz de Herc Hansen trovejou pelas paredes.

Hermann estava do lado de Newton no laboratório encostado a mesa, usava apenas uma camisa branca que ficava grande e o colete por cima combinando com as calças de brim e o sapato, Newton estava sentado em uma cadeira entre as pernas dele, as mãos apoiadas nos quadris magros enquanto as mãos de Hermann seguravam sua gravata, as calças pretas costumeiras e as mangas da camisa arregaçadas até os cotovelos, os óculos quebrados jogados na mesa.

— Mãe de Deus! - Newton disse se afastando ligeiramente e tendo o pescoço puxado pela gravata ainda presa nas mãos de Hermann.  
— Vocês não estão parecendo os rivais de sempre, praguejando em alemão e jogando sangue pra todo lado - Herc comentou analisando os dois melhor.

Ambos tinham marcas de chupões e mordidas nas peles claras, e ele nunca havia visto sorrisos maiores na cara daqueles dois.

— “Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal.” - Newton comentou citando Nietzsche.  
— Cale a boca Newton - Hermann resmungou automaticamente.  
— Está vendo? Ele me ama! - Newton comentou gargalhando.

**Author's Note:**

> Kartoffelsalat¹ = salada de batatas que leva caldo de carne, vinagre e vinho branco além de temperos básicos.  
> tiete² = admirador ou admiradora fanática de alguém.  
> LOCCENT³ = Centro de Comando Local.
> 
> Palavras em alemão:
> 
> Das ist keine wirkliche Wissenschaft! = Esta não é uma ciência real!  
> Mathe ist eine reine Wissenschaft Newton! = A matemática é uma ciência pura Newton!  
> Kaijus sind die faszinierendsten Kreaturen seit den Dinosauriern! = Os kaijus são as criaturas mais fascinantes desde os dinossauros!  
> Was für dich ist ein Äquivalent zu Godzilla, deiner kindischen Kreatur! = O que pra você é um equivalente ao Godzilla sua criatura infantil!  
> Dicke Eier haben! = Estou muito excitado.  
> Ein geiles = Um tesão  
> Danke = Obrigado


End file.
